Yearbook 2005 - 2006
Yearbook 2005 - 2006 was a yearbook in Club Penguin Rewritten that contained the events that occurred between October 2005 and September 2006 in the original Club Penguin. It was removed from the Book Shelf on February 12, 2018. Events October 2005 Finally, after long hours of construction and testing structural integrity, penguins began settling in. We had a blast celebrating new games, new buildings and most importantly, new friends! Then we had our very first Halloween party, complete with creepy decorations and a 'boo-tiful' dance floor! November 2005 The month the Sport Shop opened, penguins of many colors were moving into their new deluxe igloos for the first time, and a strange fluffball was spotted at the Snow Forts! December 2005 We named the fluffy animals "puffles" and started rounding them up near the Snow Forts during Club Penguin's first Christmas party! January 2006 Aloha! Everybody danced the limbo at the Winter Luau as we roasted fish on an open fire at the Dock. The Ski Hill finally opened up with new Sled Racing runs! February 2006 Construction on the Plaza finally ended and the Pizza Parlor opened to the public. You could smell the delicious plates of food from the other end of town! March 2006 Glory be! The snowy island was made of green this fine St. Patrick's day and penguins all over the island adopted puffles of their own for the very first time! April 2006 Everything was upside-down and topsy-turny during the first April Fools' Party! After collecting Easter Eggs, penguins ran to the Pet Shop to buy new furniture for their puffles. May 2006 After many weeks of work, the Boiler Room and Underground opened to all penguins. We put our mining helmets and had a party underground and Aunt Arctic wrote her first article! June 2006 Ahhh... the great Summer Party of 2006. I remember it like it was yesterday! We got out the barbecues and sat at the Beach to watch the ocean waves roll. Over at the Dojo someone brought in an inflatable octopus the size of the Town Center! We also went Cart Surfing for the first time, too! July 2006 After all that, we felt like having a good old-fashioned country square dance. The Penguin Band entertained the cowboy and cowgirl penguins in the Night Club during the Wild West Party. August 2006 Some penguins found a helpful book that taught everyone how to play Ice Hockey! In honor of their discovery, we had a massive Sports Party. Team Red and Team blue squared off in what was the sporting event of the season. Then the pool was brought back and put in the Underground and purple puffles became available in the Pet Shop! September 2006 A fund-raising committee began to raise coins to save the Lighthouse. Penguins everywhere searched for light bulbs to install the broken Beacon, and took their puffles for walks for the very first time! The Penguin Times celebrated its 50th paper, and a construction crane began work on the Jet Pack launchpad! Category:Yearbooks